Misunderstand
by moounlight
Summary: Kesalah pahaman yang berujung pada pernikahan. CHANBAEK! GS! RnR pls :3
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast: ** Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

**Summary**: Kesalah pahaman yang berujung pada pernikahan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Terlihat seorang anak lelaki berlari membelah jalanan Seoul malam hari ini. Kaki panjangnya yang hanya terbalut celana training itu terus berlari dengan langkahnya yang lebar, tidak memperdulikan telapak kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun.

"Hah hahh." Sang laki-laki tersebut terhenti dari larinya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruh di lututnya.

"Sial!" Serunya sesaat setelah melihat gerombolan laki-laki bertubuh tambun berada beberapa meter dibelakang tubuhnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, dia segera berlari -lagi-. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai disebuah perumahan sederhana yang bahkan dia belum pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Dia segera memasuki salah satu rumah di kawasan perumahan tersebut yang -untungnya- tidak terkunci, dengan pergerakan yang cepat, dia menutup pintu tersebut dan mengintip ke luar melalui jendela rumah seseorang tersebut.

"Yak! Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?!" Laki-laki itu segera saja menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang setelah mendengar suara perempuan cempreng yang berhasil membuat telinganya berdengung itu.

"Cepat keluar! Kalau kau tidak keluar, aku akan teriak!" Seru perempuan dengan suara cempreng itu lagi.

Sang laki-laki yang sempat tercengang dengan penampilan perempuan bersuara cempreng itu segera berjalan cepat menuju ke arah perempuan itu dan kemudian mendekap mulut perempuan itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Jangan teriak, kumohon. Aku hanya ingin ikut bersembunyi. Tolonglah aku, kali ini saja." Mohon laki-laki itu.

Tangan perempuan itu terangkat dan kemudian menjauhkan tangan laki-laki itu dari mulutnya.

"Tapi untuk apa kau bersembunyi di sini, huh? Kau bukan pencuri yang sedang di kejar oleh polisi kan?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan suara yang mengintimidasi.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tentu saja aku bukan pencu-"

"Baekkie-ya, _eomma_ da- oh astaga! Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?!" Suara laki-laki itu terpotong oleh seseorang yang disimpulkan laki-laki itu sebagai _eomma_ dari perempuan yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua hanya diam saja?! Astaga Baekkie, _eomma_ tidak menyangka bahwa kau dan pacarmu telah berbuat sejauh ini, kalian harus segera menikah!" Seru sang wanita itu lagi yang tentu saja membuat kedua orang itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa sang _eomma_ dari seorang perempuan bernama Baekkie berkata seperti itu? Lihat saja keadaan mereka berdua -perempuan bersuara cempreng dan laki-laki itu-. Dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Baekkie yang sekarang hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi dari dada sampai paha rampingnya, dan laki-laki itu yang berpenampilan berantakan dengan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh.

"Kalian berdua akan segera _eomma_ nikahkan!"

"_MWO_?!"

***To Be Continued***

Hellow! :3 ini ff pertama yang aku publish, iseng2 aja sih nulisnya karna memang ga ada kerjaan, kkk.

Kritik &amp; saran saya menerimanya dengan senang hati (?) Saya masih butuh banyak masukan, karna saya juga belum terlalu lama di dunia per-ff-an ini (?)

So..

Mind to review? ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

**Summary: **Kesalah pahaman yang berujung ke pernikahan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

"_Eomma_\- tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira _eomma_, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh!" Baekkie -ah Baekhyun maksudnya mulai membuka suaranya, tidak terima dengan ucapan sang _eomma_. Oh lihatlah wajah Baekhyun sekarang, dia memandang _eomma_nya dengan wajah yang memelas.

Sedangkan sang laki-laki -Chanyeol- hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan wanita itu.

"Hey _Yoda_! Kita tadi tidak melakukan apapun, ya kan?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang melototi Chanyeol.

"Iya _ahjumma_, aku dan seseorang yang anda panggil Baekkie ini memang tidak melakukan apapun _ahjumma_. Aku hanya tidak sengaja masuk ke rumah ini." Sergah sang laki-laki itu juga setelah ditatap sangar oleh Baekhyun.

"_Eomma_ tidak percaya, apalagi dengan pakaianmu sekarang Baekkie, kau hanya memakai handuk. Ya Tuhan... pokoknya _eomma_ ingin kalian berdua cepat menikah, lagian _eomma_ juga ingin segera memiliki cucu yang imut dan lucu. Ah sepertinya_ eomma_ akan pulang dulu untuk memberikan kabar gembira ini." Sepertinya _eomma_ Bekhyun ini memang sengaja memaksa mereka menikah dan alasannya bukan sepenuhnya karena insiden tadi. Dasar.

"Tapi_ eomma_, aku bahkan baru berte-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _eomma_ ingin kalian menikah. Titik."

"_Eommaaaaaa_, dengarkan aku duluuu." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak, _eomma_ ingin pulang dulu untuk memberitahukan _appa_mu. _Bye_ Baekkie sayang. _Bye_ calon menantuku." Ucap_ eomma_ Baekhyun dengan wink yang ditujukan untuk mereka berdua -yang tentunya membuat Baekhyun melakukan _gesture_ memuntah dan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol terlihat makin jelas-.

Pulang? Yap, kalian tidak salah baca, karena rumah yang ditempati Baekhyun itu merupakan rumah milik Baekyun sendiri yang dibelikan oleh _appa_nya agar Baekhyun bisa mandiri, sedangkan sang _eomma_ dan _appa_nya tinggal disebuah rumah mewah di kawasan rumah elit, ck, dasar orang kaya.

Baekhyun yang melihat _eomma_nya berbalik badan untuk pulang hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam. Setelah Baekhyun memastikan bahwa _eomma_nya telah menutup pintu utama dan pergi dari rumahnya itu dengan menggunakan mobil, dia segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian. Chanyeol? Dia hanya bisa terdiam sembari melihat ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun dengan busana _casual_-nya.

'Cantik...' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Yak! Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Huwaaaaaa bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu, lagipula aku sedang menikmati masa masaku sekarang ini. Mana mungkin aku melepaskan status lajangku secepat ini. Dan lagi aku dan kau kan tidak saling mengenal. Bagaimana kalau kau sebenarnya itu orang jahat? Nanti bagaimana kalau bla bla bla bla bla." Suara cempreng Baekhyun kembali menggema di rumah sederhana itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol dan tidak masuk akalnya. Chanyeol? Dia memutar bola matanya malas dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

'Kenapa semua perempuan di dunia ini sangat cerewet? Telingaku sakit mendengar suaranya.' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Hey kau, kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan ocehan tidak jelasnya.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia menjawab;

"Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke rumah ini? Ya jelas saja aku bisa masuk ke rumah ini, pintunya saja tidak terkunci." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Bzzz, maksudku, apa alasanmu masuk ke rumah ini tanpa permisi? Bukankah itu sangat sangat tidak sopan?" Tanya Bekhyun -lagi- yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku hanya ingin bersembuyi di rumah ini, itu saja." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Untuk apa kau bersembunyi?"

"Karena aku sedang menghindari seseorang."

Oke, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar kesal kepada Chanyeol karena jawaban singkatnya.

"Kau- hiks _eomma_, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menikah dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti dia. Hiks,_ eomma_ tidak mengerti diriku. _Eomma_ jahat sekali, hiks." Sepertinnya Baekhyun menangis -tidak, dia memang sedang menangis. Kalian tahu bukan bahwa jika seorang perempuan sedang kesal, dia akan menumpahkan semuanya dengan menangis? Tapi Baekhyun sangat mendramatisir sekali.

Chanyeol sempat kaget melihat Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau menangis, huh? Cengeng sekali." Bukannya membuat Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhun semakin menangis.

"Hiks,_ eommmmaaaaaa_, mengapa kau membiarkan dia menjadi calon suamiku? Bahkan kau dan aku belum mengenalnya sama sekali _eomma_, hiks. Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya menjadikan kejadian tadi sebagai alasan agar aku cepat cepat menikah, hiks. Tapi kenapa kau memilih lelaki seperti dia? Hiks." Baekhyun... kau lebay sekali.

Chanyeol _speechless_.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan mengusap matanya yang sembab dengan kasar.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja, huh? Apa kau senang melihatku menderita?!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya karena habis menangis.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar, dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dengar, bagaimana aku bisa bicara kepadamu ketika kau sedang meracau aneh sambil menangis seperti tadi? Dan lagi, aku bukan orang jahat, ingat itu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah ketusnya itu, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentil dahi mulus Baekhyun.

"Auchh" Ringis Baekhyun sembari mengelus dahinya. Bibir tipisnya mem_pout_ imut. Dia terdiam beberapa saat untuk kemudian memulai obrolan dengan laki-laki tampan yang baru saja membuat masa depannya berubah itu.

"Oh iya, omong-omong aku belum tahu namamu." Ujar Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah Chanyeol, namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun atau Baekkie-"

"Bee." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena ucapan Chanyeol tadi tidak jelas.

"Bee, aku akan memanggilmu Bee." Balas Chanyeol.

"Bee? Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Baekhyun cuek.

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian mata Baekhyun membulat melihat keadaan kaki Chanyeol yang penuh dengan luka.

"Chanyeol-ah, kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

''Huh? Ini terluka karena ketika tadi aku berlari, aku tidak memakai alas kaki apapun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih, bagaimana bisa kau berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, huh? Kau ingin kakimu terkena beling yang besar lalu membuat kakimu robek, hah? Untung saja luka ini tidak terlalu parah, sini aku obati" Sifat cerewet Baekhyun kembali lagi sepertinya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mencari obat merah untuk diolesinya di kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya lagi dan menarik salah satu kaki Chanyeol ke pangkuannya setelah dia menemukan obat merah itu.

"Ouchh, perih." Ringis Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai mengolesai lukanya dengan obat merah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh kau berlari tidak menggunakan apapun." Omel Baekhyun.

"Ck, ini kan gara-gara si tua itu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Si tua siapa? Apakah itu orang yang mengejarmu?"

"Lupakan, cepat obati lukaku." Ucap Chanyeol yang seperti ingin menghindari pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Ck, kau ini."

"Akhh pelan pelan, kau menekannya terlalu keras." Ringis Chanyeol.

"Haha, rasakan, siapa suruh kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Baekhyun tertawa sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan tertawa." Ketus Chanyeol.

"Jangan ketus seperti itu dong." Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat cuek seperti itu.

"Nih aku sudah tidak tertawa lagi." Lanjut Baekhyun yang sekarang jadi cemberut.

"Begitu lebih baik- akkhh kenapa kau menekannya dengan keras lagi, huh?" Chanyeol yang sempat tersenyum tipis itu kembali meringis kesakitan ketika Baekhyun menekan lukanya lagi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya terdiam mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tadi sempat tersenyum itu.

'Tampan...' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hey Bee? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Baekhyun, wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam saja sembari menatap wajahnya dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit.

"Yak! Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja dibesarkan.

"Eoh? A-apa?" Wajah Baekhyun mulai merona karena menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol yang dekat itu. Matanya melihat kesekelilingnya asalkan tidak melihat mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat mukanya memerah seperti tomat.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah seperti itu tiba-tiba saja membuat otaknya memikirkan hal jahil untuk perempuan di depannya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Ahh... apa kau sudah terpesona dengan wajah tampanku ini?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya sambil terus mendekati wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah dan membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak." Sergah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup itu.

"Jangan berbohong Bee." Chanyeol bergerak semakin mendekati wajah merona Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan kemudian-

**.**

***To Be Continued***

Hellowww. Aku balik lagi dengan chapter 2 ini, huhu ~.~

Ternyata nulis ff itu susah ya .-. awalnya sempet ingin ngedelete ff ini karena takut gak bisa ngelanjutin, haha. Btw manggilnya jangan author/thor yaa, panggil aja icha/eonnie/saeng/terserahlah yaa.

**Balasan review:**

**Gigi onta:** ini sudah dilanjut yaa, jangan lupa review lagi, kkk :3

**Guest: **udah dilanjut nihh, ayo review lagi c;

**Ahn Sunyoung: **Iya nih, yang kebelet nikah sih sebenernya mamahnya si Baekkie #eh maksudnya mamahnya Baekkie pengen si Bekkie cepet nikah, wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut, jangan lupa review lagi yaa ;3

**Yulyul: **Yang chapie kemarin memang alurnya kecepetan sih, karna memang udah bingung juga mau nambahin apa/? ini udah dipanjangin kok, udah cukup panjang/masih kurang nih? nih udah dilanjut, review lagi yaa :3

**bekceye: **Seru? Beneran nih? aaaa aku terhura/? ini udah di lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi yaah ;)

**exindira:** Makasih ;3 jangan lupa review lagi yaa

**MbemmXiumin: **Seru? Aww makasih/? ;3 ini udah dilanjut kok, jangan lupa review lagi yaa n.n

**ChanbaekShipper**: Iya nih, dukung aja pernikahan mereka/? makasihh ;3 ini udah dilanjut kok, salam kenal juga yaaa '-')/

**Makasih banget ya untuk yang udah review/fav/follow story-nya. **

**Mind to review? ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

**Summary: **Kesalah pahaman yang berujung ke pernikahan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

"Jangan berbohong Bee." Chanyeol bergerak semakin mendekati wajah merona Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan kemudian-

.

.

"Ada kotoran di matamu." Celetuk Chanyeol setelah wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membolakan matanya -yang semulanya tertutup- setelah mendengar celetukan Chanyeol. Matanya mulai berkedut-kedut dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang cemberut. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeriksa matanya –yang katanya ada kotoran itu-. Tapi ternyata tidak ada kotoran sama sekali di matanya. Segera saja tangan Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa karena Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam jebakanya.

"Duhh, jangan memukul kepalaku sembarangan dong, kau pikir kepalaku ini drum apa?" Ketus Chanyeol setelah kepalanya terkena sasaran tangan Baekhyun.

"Salah sendiri tadi kau malah mengerjaiku." Balas Baekhyun sembari menatap sengit ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin aku benar-benar menciummu, hm?" Goda Chanyeol.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Gugup Baekhyun dan tangannya segera mendorong kaki Chanyeol yang berada di pangkuannya.

Dan- Dukk! Kaki Chanyeol terkena meja yang berada di depannya.

"Arghh, ini sakit, apa kau ingin membuatku pincang? Ahh." Ringis Chanyeol karena kakinya terkena meja dengan benturan yang cukup keras. Tangannya dengan segera bergerak untuk mengelus kakinya yang mungkin akan terdapat bercak ungu atau hijau dalam waktu dekat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalahnya. Tangannya ikut mengelus-elus kaki Chanyeol.

"Duhh, _mian- mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja."

"Sengaja atau tidak sengaja tetap saja kau membuat kakiku sakit, akkhh." Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan sakit kali ini.

"Tapi kan aku sudah minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk karena ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan." Balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit ringisan.

"Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus membiarkanku untuk tinggal sementara di rumah ini." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, merasa tidak terima dengan syarat yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Heol! Tidak mau! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh tetangga-tetanggaku jika mereka tahu bahwa aku tinggal berdua dengan laki-laki sepertimu?! Apa kau ingin aku dianggap jelek dengan tetanggaku, hah?" Jawab Baekhyun sengit. Chanyeol berdecak sebal dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ck, jangan membantah ucapan calon suamimu, Bee." Ucap Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun memandang aneh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Huh? Apa? Calon suami? Jangan bermimpi kau, _Yoda_!"

"Bermimpi? Ini kenyataan _noona _Byun, bukankah _eomma_mu sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

"Lalu, kau menerimanya begitu saja? Kau ingin menikah denganku? Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal!" Sungut Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku? Aku juga kan sudah tahu namamu, dengan begitu artinya kita sudah saling mengenal. " Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya, merasa jengah dengan jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih, maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku itu kita belum mengenal kepribadian satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan seenak jidatmu itu langsung mengatakan bahwa kau adalah calon suamiku! Dasar _Yoda_ bodoh!" Jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang melengking.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan.

"Maka dari itu biarkanlah aku tinggal sementara di sini, agar kita bisa benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain."

"Dan dengan itu berarti kau memang ingin menikah denganku? Bagaimana bisa kau menerimanya begitu saja? Apa kau memang sudah menyukaiku? Atau kau memang stalker rahasiaku?" Balas Bekhyun yang mulai narsis itu.

"Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya jika aku harus menikah dengan perempuan boncel bersuara cempreng sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang merasa terhina oleh perkataan Chanyeol itu segera menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menikahiku, tapi kenapa kau malah menghinaku seperti itu? Aish." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, bingung dengan semua tingkah Chanyeol.

"Ck, tapi itu memang kenyataan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkaaaaaaaaan!" Teriak Baekhyun keras yang membuat Chanyeol menutup telinganya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Bee." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terserahku dong, aku ini yang berteriak, lagipula ini rumahku, jadi aku bebas bisa melakukan apapun. Jika kau merasa terganggu, silahkan pergi dari rumahku ini, tuan _Yoda._" Balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya sangat ingin Chanyeol pergi dari rumahnya ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari sini _noona_ Byun, kau sudah lihat keadaan kakiku yang malang ini kan? Lagipula kan aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku ingin tinggal sementara di rumah ini."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar.

"Terserah kau saja, tuan_ Yoda." _Balas Baekhyun pasrah.

"Tapi ingat, jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hal-hal aneh seperti apa, _noona_ Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Seperti... hm... jangan mengintipku mandi, jangan memasuki kamarku seenaknya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Pftt, apa kau kira aku ini _ahjussi ahjussi_ mesum? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Balas Chanyeol sembari menahan tawanya.

"Tapi suaramu memang mirip _ahjussi ahjussi_ mesum." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol karena suara Baekhyun tadi tidak jelas.

"Ah? Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan bahunya cuek menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak insiden-insiden tadi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih belum tidur, keduanya masih menonton acara televisi. Chanyeol sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor itu dengan pakaian Baekhyun yang untungnya cocok dan pas untuk dipakai di tubuhnya; dia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana hitam pendek yang tentunya longgar di tubuh Baekhyun sehingga muat untuk dipakai Chanyeol.

Keduanya pun telah memakan makan malam tadi, bersyukurlah karena tadi siang Baekhyun baru membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Jadi mereka tidak perlu memakan _ramyeon_. Dan untungnya lagi Baekhyun sangat baik hati, sehingga mereka memakan makan malam dengan makanan buatan Baekhyun. Keduanya benar-benar seperti telah menikah. Apalagi mereka terlihat sudah akrab, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru bertemu. Salahkan saja mereka yang sangat supel.

Keadaan masih hening. Keduanya tengah serius menonton film yang ditayangkan di televisi. Mereka duduk di karpet berbahan bulu halus yang berada tepat di depan televisi. Chanyeol menguap pelan, dia mulai mengantuk. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena dia harus berlarian ketika dikejar oleh gerombolan laki-laki tadi. Matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang serius menonton televisi, sepertinya Baekhyun belum mengantuk sama sekali.

"Bee, aku mengantuk. Di mana aku harus tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki itu. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang matanya sudah mulai sayu karena mengantuk.

"Kau bisa tidur di sana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu ruangan.

"Itu kamar tamu. Tenang saja, kamar itu bersih, karna _eomma_ku juga kadang tidur di kamar itu ketika dia sedang berkunjung ke sini." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dia mulai beranjak dari sana untuk tidur di sebuah ruangan yang di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat sebentar Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dengan sedikit susah -karena lukanya- menuju kamar tamu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamar itu untuk tidur.

Beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol tidur, film yang ditonton Baekhyun sudah selesai. Menampilkan film lain yang berbeda. Baekhyun yang memang belum mengantuk memilih untuk menonton film itu. Baekhyun sedikit memekik ketika disadarinya bahwa film itu adalah film hantu yang diingatnya berjudul '_Sadako_' itu. Dia memang tidak menyukai film hantu, apalagi ketika teman-temannya pernah menakut-nakuti Baekhyun dengan cerita hantu ketika dia masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar.

Baekhyun mulai merinding ketika layar televisinya menampilkan sosok yang seram. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Dan..

AAAAA-

Baekhyun dengan segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah kamar tamu setelah telinganya mendengar suara yang besar dan seram; itu adalah suara teriakan yang berasal dari film itu. Entah kenapa Baekhyun malah berlari ke arah kamar tamu, bukannya ke kamarnya sendiri. Mungkin dia butuh perlindungan dari sosok jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang terbungkus selimut tebal itu ketika dia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol yang merasakan tidurnya terusik segera membalikkan badan ke arah lainnya. Baekhyun yang sudah sangat ketakutan itu menarik selimut Chanyeol sehingga terlepas dari tubuh Chanyeol dan tangannya kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit, dan dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan itu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Bee?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya karena baru saja bangun tidur. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol. Tangannya menarik selimut yang tadi ditariknya dari tubuh Chanyeol untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya masih saja bergetar, membuat Chanyeol tambah kebingungan.

"Hey hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi karena Baekhyun malah mengabaikannya.

Kepala Baekhyun menyembul sedikit untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Ta-tadi ada hantu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hah? Hantu? Jangan berbohong, Bee. Disini tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, tadi di televisi ada hantu." Jelas Baekhyun masih dengan suaranya yang kecil.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Dikiranya tadi ada pencuri yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya -rumah Baekhyun maksudnya-.

"Ck, hanya di televisi? Kau ini, aku kira ada apa." Decak Chanyeol, setelah itu dia berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

"Yeol, jangan tidur dulu. Tolong matikan televisinya ya, aku takut." Mohon Baekhyun, kepalanya kembali dia masukkan ke dalam selimut.

"Dasar penakut." Gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun dia tetap beranjak dari kasur untuk mematikan televisi.

Setelah Chanyeol mematikan televisi yang tadi dilihatnya sedang menampilkan sosok yang menyeramkan, segera saja Chanyeol cepat cepat kembali ke kamar tamu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang tiduran di atas kasur berukuran _king size _itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol telah kembali ke kamar, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk sisi disampingnya.

"Cepatlah kemari Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun, dia terlihat masih ketakutan, padahal tadi itu hanya film hantu saja.

Chanyeol ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Yeol, tak apa-apa kan jika aku ikut tidur di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Walaupun aku menyuruhmu agar kau tidur sendiri di kamarmu, pasti kau akan menolaknya kan?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bertanya lagi ke Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hehe, terimakasih Yeollie... selamat malam." Balas Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam juga." Balas Chanyeol, setelahnya dia kembali terlelap, rupanya Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang mudah tidur dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia masih terjaga. Matanya menatap langit-lagit kamar ini, badannya bergerak gelisah karena dia tidak kunjung terlelap. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur itu. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Bibir Chanyeol yang terbuka sedikit itu membuatnya gemas. Tangannya terangkat untuk memainkan bibir Chanyeol. Dasar jahil.

Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit terganggu itu sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun berhenti untuk memainkan bibir Chanyeol lagi. Matanya kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Tampan.." Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika aku harus menikah dengannya, eh tapi kan aku belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Keluarganya saja aku tidak tahu.. aishhh ini gara-gara _eomma_ yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhku menikah dengannya. Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ menyuruhku menikah dengannya? Kan _eomma_ juga baru bertemu sekali dengannya.. apa mungkin_ eomma_ memang sudah mengenalnya?" Monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan, gadis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan berani untuk mulai memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari samping. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani bertindak sejauh ini kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Hmm.. semoga saja kau benar-benar orang baik yang berjodoh denganku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan setelahnya dia telelap dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

***To Be Cotinued***

Fyuhh /elap keringet/ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini. Maap kalo kurang memuaskan /elap ingus/ ini aku updatenya udah cepet kan ya? sesuai permintaan beberapa dari kalian/? ;3 Maap juga karena ceritanya kurang panjang ;-; nulis segini aja udah pegel banget u.u

Makasih banget yang udah ngereview, sider ayo keluar dong, jangan nyumput mulu, review dalam bentuk apapun aku terima kok/?

**Balasan review:**

**bekceye: **Hehe, iya nih, soalnya ga ada kerjaan di rumah c: makasihhh :3 ini udah dilanjut kok ;)

**ParkByun: **Iya, ini nggak di delete kok. Aku 01L qaqa/? masih cimid/? susah banget ya tapi, ini udah fast update kok ;)

**ExolArmyvpcy: **Reader baru? Selamat dataaang/? duh makasih ;3 ini udah dilanjut :3 salam kenal juga ^-^)/

**JungKimCaca: **Udah dilanjut nih :))

**exindira: **Nikahnya ntaran dulu, nunggu waktu yg tepat/? makasih ;3

**younlaycious88: **Modus itu bukannya temennya mean ya? /? sstttttt/? itu rahasia ya/? nikahnya ntaran aja deh ya, hoho

**MbemXiumin: **Makasih juga udah review :3 chap ini juga review lagi dong/? kkkk, itu masih menjadi rahasia ya, hoho. Ini udah dilanjut dok /deep bow sampe jungkir ballik/ (?)

**noersa: **Salam kenal juga noersa '-')/ iya nih u.u karna waktu itu bingung mau masukin apa lagi/? ini udah dilanjut kok :3 makasih c;

** : **Nado annyeong~ selamat datang yaa/? aku juga chanbaek hardshipper nih :3 salam kenal juga yoo. Duh makasih ^-^ baca aja ya/? tulisannya ada di atas tuh, kkkk

**Ahn Sunyoung: **Ucul? Adaww makasih ;3 ini pasti kurang panjang ya? u.u ini udah ada lanjutannya kok n.n

**neli amalia: **Gapapa kok, makasih loh udah mau review. Siapa yaa? tunggu aja jawabannya nanti, hoho. Ini udah dilanjut ;3 makasih :3

**Sekali lagi, makasih banyak loh buat yang udah mau ngereview ff abal2 ini ;-; makasih juga buat yang udah follow/fav story-nya. Jangan malu buat ngereview ya, aku bakal sangat menghargai apapun isi dari review kalian ;3**

**So..**

**Mind to Review? ;3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

**Summary: **Kesalah pahaman yang berujung ke pernikahan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

"Hmm.. semoga saja kau benar-benar orang baik yang berjodoh denganku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan setelahnya dia terlelap dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dia merasa haus. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang berada di kamar itu.

"Masih jam tiga pagi rupanya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Matanya melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Tanpa berniat membangunkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya untuk pergi ke dapur.

Tangannya meraba-raba dinding di kamar itu, berusaha mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah lampunya menyala, kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun segera meraih botol berisi air untuk dituangkannya ke dalam gelas ketika dia sudah sampai di dapur. Dia mendesah lega ketika air itu sudah melewati tenggorokanya yang terasa kering.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi, dia ingin mencuci piring terlebih dulu ketika dilihatnya ada lumayan banyak piring kotor yang menumpuk. Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu saat mengingat tadi malam Chanyeol memakan sangat banyak makanan, sehingga dia hanya kebagian sedikit.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mencuci piringnya, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia harus menyelesaikan skripsi sialan yang telah menganggu tidurnya beberapa hari ini. Untungnya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi skripsi yang harus dia selesaikan.

Jari lentiknya mulai menari di atas laptop kesayangannya itu, tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan langkah yang malas Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Dia menemukan Chanyeol di depan pintu kamarnya setelah dia membuka pintunya. Chanyeol yang sedang menguap lebar segera menutup mulutnya ketika dia melihat Baekhyun sudah berada di depannya.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di sampingku ketika aku bangun. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi pagi begini, Bee?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan skripsiku yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kau kuliah Bee?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu saja aku kuliah Yeol, yaa walaupun hari ini aku hanya bertugas untuk mengumpulkan skripsi saja. Sini masuk, aku pegal jika harus berdiri di dekat pintu terus." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya lagi dan dengan segera dia melanjutkan mengetik skripsinya yang sempat tertunda.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun, dia mendudukan dirinya di kasur Baekhyun. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling kamar Baekhyun. Kamar Baekhyun ini didominasi oleh warna abu-abu.

'Sepertinya Bee sangat menyukai warna abu-abu.' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Yeol, lebih baik kau membeli pakaian ketika aku kuliah nanti, kan tidak mungkin juga jika kau harus terus-terusan memakai pakaianku." Ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya, Bee." Balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau bisa membelinya menggunakan uangku Yeol. Kebetulan bulan ini aku tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan uangku, jadi uangku juga masih tersisa lumayan banyak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangannya yang masih terfokus ke arah laptopnya.

"Tidak usah, Bee. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang yang baru saja kukenal." Balas Chanyeol diiringi dengan senyum tipisnya yang tampan - tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, ah sayang sekali. Tapi, hey, bukankah kau sudah merepotkan Baekhyun karena kau yang ingin tinggal di rumah ini, Yeol? –Okay, lupakan.

"Ck, aku tidak merasakan kerepotan sama sekali, Yeol. Kalau kau tidak mau membeli pakaian untuk dirimu sendiri, aku akan marah. Lagipula kan katanya kau itu calon suamiku, jadi kau harus mengikuti perkataan calon istrimu ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah melihat ke arah Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum tipis lagi ketika dia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu, tapi kemudian dia menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun.

'Apakah kau akan tetap ingin menikah denganku ketika kau sudah tau semuanya tentang diriku, Bee?' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Hey, Yeol? Mengapa kau melamun? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melamun itu.

"Yeol? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"E-eh? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Bee." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hm.. baiklah."

Dan setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan Chanyeol yang kembali melamun.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke kampusnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini tinggal Chanyeol sendirian yang berada di rumah ini. Dia sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi membeli bajunya. Dan tentunya Chanyeol memakai baju Baekhyun yang syukurnya muat di tubuhnya walaupun sedikit ketat –dia memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana jins hitam-. Dia pun memakai sepatu Baekhyun yang syukurnya lagi muat di kakinya -sebenarnya itu bukan sepatu milik Baekhyun-.

Setelah dia siap dengan semua keperluannya, Chanyeol dengan segera pergi dari rumah Baekhyun. Dia memilih pergi dengan menggunakan bus umum.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah sampai di salah satu _mall_ terkenal di Seoul. Dia hanya membeli pakaian yang benar-benar disukainya. Beberapa jam kemudian, Chanyeol telah selesai memilih pakaiannya, dengan segera dia pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua pakaiannya yang lumayan banyak itu. Sekarang Chanyeol terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sangat suka berbelanja –lihat saja belanjaanya itu-.

Ketika Chanyeol sedang berjalan untuk keluar dari _mall_ itu, matanya tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan temannya. Chanyeol berniat untuk menyapa Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun agar dia mau pulang bersamanya.

Namun, langkah Chanyeol terhenti karena dia menyadari ternyata orang yang sedang bersama dengan Baekhyun itu merupakan orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol segera berlari menjauhi kedua orang itu.

Napas Chanyeol memburu ketika dia sudah jauh dari kedua orang itu, dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Chanyeol mencari sebuah_ taxi_ untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah _taxi _yang sedang melaju di depannya dan segera masuk kedalam _taxi_ itu. Setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan alamat tujuannya ke supir _taxi_, dia menyenderkan badannya ke kursi.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

'Bagaimana bisa Bee kenal dengan_nya._'

**.**

***To Be Continued***

Maaf ya karna chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin /bow/ Maaf banget ;-; ntar chap depan aku panjangin deh .-. maaf juga karna alurnya kecepetan u.u

Pada penasaran Chanyeol di kejar sama siapa ya? Hoho, itu masih rahasia yaa. Kalo mau tau jawabannya, terus aja pantengin ff aku ini, wks. Kayaknya ini ff bakalan panjang deh… tapi aku takut ga sanggup buat lanjutinnya, haha xD Tapi aku bakal berusaha buat cepet2 nyelesain ff ini kok :3

**Balasan review:**

**widurilusiana: **Supel itu ya gampang bergaul :3 duh makasihh n_n

**younlaycious88: **Tts ya? Teka teki silang? Wkwk xD tapi aku pengen ngebuat kamu penasaran nih/? Haha, ntar liat aja ya di chap depan depannya/?

**neli amalia: **Kenapa yaa? Aku juga gatau nih/? Ntar liat aja kedepannya ya, wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut ;3 makasih n_n

**MbemXiumin: **Chanbaek gitu loh/? Haha, iyaaa, tunggu aja ya. Iya, makasih ^^ /tengkurep/?

**noersa: **Baek kan selalu berani/? Sttttttt/? Kamu jangan ngebongkar/? Kkk, nanti liat aja kedepannya ya/? Ini udh dilanjut ;3

**bekceye: **Belum nih :3 ini udah dilanjut kok :3 makasih n_n

**beng beng max: **Duhh aku terhura/? ;-; makasih karna udah menyukai fict abal2 ini ^^ ketauan nih kamu suka nonton TMG, wkwk

**Yulyul: **Mereka siapa? '-' kkk, ini udah dilanjut n.n

**ParkByun: **Emangnya kamu line berapa '-')? Tiap hari? Ga janji deh ya, soalnya aku nulis kalo ada ide &amp; waktu doang, kkkk

**Su Hoo: **Ini udah dilanjut n_n

**Ahn Sunyoung: **Gapapa dong ya kalo baek berani/? Ini udah di update :3

**ChanbaekShipper: **Oke, silahkan ;3 gapapa kok, makasih malah karna udah mau review :3 Tunggu aja di chap2 depannya yaa, kkk. Sip, makasih n.n

**ByunViBaek: **Ini udah dilanjut, hohoho. Sip, makasih :3

**ExolArmyvpcy: **Ini udah dilanjut ya ^^

**Rnine21: **Lihat aja di chapter2 mendatang ya, hoho. Jangan di cipok Baeknya, ntar Chan ngamuk/? Kkkk

**pcydobi: **Nado annyeong~ selamat datang yaa/? Kita samaaa /toss/ duh makasih :3 siapa yaa? Aku juga gatau nih/? Hoho, ini udah fast update ya ^^

**yeolovesbaek: **Ini udah fast update n.n wah makasih c:

**Makasih bangett buat yang udah review /deep bow/ yang udah fav/follow story-nya juga makasih banyak yaa :3**

**.**

**Mind to Review? ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast:**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

.

**Summary: **Kesalah pahaman yang berujung ke pernikahan

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

'Mengapa Bee bisa kenal dengannya?'

.

.

Chanyeol kini sudah berada di rumah Baekhyun. Pikirannya masih termenung mengingat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun kenal dengannya? Bagaimana jika orang itu nanti datang ke rumah ini dan mengetahui keberadaannya? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh ketahuan. Apalagi bagaimana jika orang itu memaksanya untuk kembali ke _sana_?

Chanyeol kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Bagaimana dia yang berusaha kabur dari tempat itu, bagaimana dia yang berusaha menghindar dari rombongan orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Haruskah dia kembali ke _sana_? Tapi, buat apa dia kemarin malam berusaha kabur dari _sana_ jika sekarang saja dia malah berpikiran untuk kembali?

"Haahhh." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Lebih baik dia sekarang membersihkan dirinya saja –mandi-. Sekalian dia juga ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tepat saat Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi, Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun tidak sendirian ternyata, dia ditemani oleh sosok laki-laki tinggi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Masuklah dulu, dan terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun kepada laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

"Aku ingin segera pulang saja Baek, aku juga harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugasku yang belum selesai itu." Balas Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa Baek?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Emmm.. a-anu, dia calon suamiku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Aww, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai suka dengan Chanyeol, padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin, haha.

"Hah? Calon suamimu? Kau akan menikah, Baek? Cepat sekali." Balas Sehun yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ah sudahlah, katanya kau ingin pulang, cepat pergi sana, hush hush." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang di_pout_kan, lucu sekali.

"Kau mengusirku, huh? Bilang saja kau ingin cepat cepat berduaan dengan calon suamimu itu, haha." Goda Sehun.

"Yak! Cepat pergi sana." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, aku akan segera pergi. Bye calon pengantin."

"Sehuuuuuuuuun!" Baekhyun sudah mengangkat salah satu sepatunya untuk dia lempar ke arah Sehun, namun tidak jadi karena Sehun sudah ngacir duluan, dasar.

"Ck, dasar Sehun sialan." Omel Baekhyun sembari menutup pintu rumahnya.

Bekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, namun tidak ada Chanyeol di sana.

"Ah, mungkin dia sedang mandi." Gumam Baekhyun ketika dia mendengar suara gebyuran dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk ke kamarnya, dia ingin mengganti bajunya saja, karena sekarang Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau mandi dulu karena malas –rupanya kau perempuan yang jorok, Baek-.

Clek-

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari sana dengan hanya menggunakan handuk pendek yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya sampai bawah lutut. Chanyeol melihat kesekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun, dia lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar tamu. Saat Chanyeol sedang berjalan melewati kamar Baekhyun –kamar tamu itu berada di sebelah kamar Baekhyun- tepat saat itu juga Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat karena melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan _half naked_ itu. Wajahnya mulai memerah, dia segera menutupi mukanya yang merah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol pun berhenti melangkah ketika menyadari ada Baekhyun. Suasana sempat canggung karena keduanya yang terdiam beberapa saat -kenapa Chanyeol tidak langsung ke kamar tamu saja, ya?-.

"Eung, kau baru selesai mandi ya, Yeol? Cepat pakai bajumu sana, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap Baekhyun kikuk dengan tangannya yang masih menutupi wajah meronanya. Tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melesat menuju kamarnya –Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa kamar tamu itu merupakan kamar miliknya-.

Baekhyun terus melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar, sampai akhirnya tubuh Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat karena Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang masih merona itu. Dia kembali mengingat betapa _sexy_nya Chanyeol tadi, bulir-bulir air yang masih ada di tubuhnya, rambutnya yang basah tadi, ahh Baekhyun tidak kuat.

Setelah Baekhyun sadar dari pikiran sedikit kotornya tentang Chanyeol, dia segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Perutnya sudah berbunyi tadi, menandakan bahwa Baekhyun memang sudah kelaparan. Dia memilih untuk memasak _egg roll_ saja, karena memasak _egg roll_ tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Entah kenapa dia malah membuat _egg roll_ untuk dua orang, ah sepertinya Baekhyun juga ingin membuatnya untuk Chanyeol. Dia bersenandung pelan sembari memasak. Setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah sambil membawa masakan buatanya. Dia ingin memakan makanannnya sambil menonton televisi.

"Yeol, kemarilah. Kita makan dulu." Ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya makan bersama dengan diiringi suara yang berasal dari televisi. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun, namun dia masih ragu. Chanyeol terus saja melakukan itu. Sampai Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya di tatap oleh Chanyeol akhirnya ikut melirik Chanyeol dan mengatakan:

"Ada apa, Yeol? Kenapa kau melirik ku seperti itu? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"A-anu Bee, tadi siang aku melihatmu sedang bersama seseorang di _mall, _dia siapamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

"Oh, dia Sehun, sahabatku. Apa kau tadi melihatku di _mall_, Yeol? Mengapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"Aku hanya takut kau terganggu, Bee." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan terganggu, Yeol. Huh kau ini." Kesal Baekhyun sembari menggembungkan ke dua pipinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun, hanyal bisa tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali, Bee."

Blush

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona lagi karena mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun salah tingkah, akhirnya dia melanjutkan makannya lagi daripada harus diam dengan pipinya yang merona itu.

Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut sekali di mata Chanyeol. Apa kau juga mulai suka dengan Baekhyun, Yeol? Haha.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki tua terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya, dia tidak paham dengan pikirannya anaknya itu. Sudah sering sekali anaknya membantah ucapannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar anaknya tidak lagi membantah ucapannya?

"Hhhh."

**To Be Continued**

**Okay, maaf updatenya lama, mana chapter ini pendek lagi .-. Maaf ya karna belum bisa manjangin .-.**

**Balasan review:**

**noersa: **bener gak yaaa/? ini lama kok, gak banyak juga sih .-. ini udah dilanjut :) gabakal dihapus kok, makasih udah review :)

**pcydobi: **salam kenal juga~ chap ini juga masih dikit/? u.u aww, makasih c: makasih juga udah mau review :)

**MbemXiumin: **kkkkk xD siapa yaaaa/? jawabannya udah ada di atas tuh/? ini udah di lanjut x) /bow bow bow/? salam cinta dari anak chanbaek ini ya/? kkkk. makasih udah mau review :)

**Yulyul: **duhh mian x') maaf juga chapter ini masih pendek u.u ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**ParkByun: **owalahh '-' ini udah dilanjut, maaf karena masih pendek .-. makasih udah review :)

**bekceye:** kkkk, konfliknya pasti ada, pengennya sih yang berat, tapi takut gakuat nulisnya/? .-. hmm, pembunuh bukan ya... aku juga gatau nih/? haha, ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**ExolArmyvpcy: **ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**younlaycious88: **memang B) hohoho /evil laugh/? tts ya? uwaaa/? jawabannya ada di atas, silahkan dibaca .-. makasih udah review :)

**Rnine21: **jangan dong/? jawabannya ada di atas ya, kkk. makasih udah review :)

**Ahn Sunyoung: **jawabannya ada di atas ya, kkk. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**beng beng max: **tetangga masa gitu '-' iya... chap ini juga masih pendek u.u makasih udah review :)

**exindira: **makasih, makasih juga udah mau review :)

**Taman Coklat: **tapi ternyata... kamu salah xD makasih udah mau review :)

**neli amalia: **jawabannya ada di atas ya xD makasih udah mau review :)

**nanawidya8894: **makasih saeng xD jawabannya ada di atas ya, hohoho, itu masih menjadi rahasia~ ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**1004baekie: **ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**ChanbaekShipper: **yaps, maaf chapter ini masih pendek u.u makasih udah review :)

**Husna Higashikuni Chanbaek 48: **semoga aja yaa, entahlah, itu masih rahasia x) ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :)

**faza: **ini udah dilanjut xD makasih udah review :)

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah review/fav/follow story-nya /bow/ Silent reader, ayo dong keluar ^^**

**Mind to Review again? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

**.**

**Summary: **Kesalah pahaman yang berujung ke pernikahan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Sehun tak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi sekejam ini. Dirinya yang dulu periang sudah menghilang, yang sekarang ada hanyalah Sehun yang dingin dan kasar. Sehun ingat, ia dulu hanyalah bocah polos yang ingin diperhatikan dan disayangi, dan tentu saja Sehun mendapatkan semua itu. Ibunya yang penyayang dan ayahnya yang baik hati, Sehun merasa semuanya sempurna. Tetapi Sehun merasa semuanya berubah ketika kedua orang tuanya mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yatim piatu yang berusia lebih tua dua tahun dari Sehun yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Park Chanyeol. Itulah namanya. Sehun awalnya merasa biasa saja dengan adanya Chanyeol di rumahnya yang mewah, tapi lama-kelamaan Sehun merasa geram dengan adanya sosok laki-laki itu. Perhatian orang tuanya yang semula hanya tertuju padanya, kini terbagi dengan Chanyeol. Perusahaan ayahnya yang Sehun idam-idamkan akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti, terganti dengan pernyataan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa nanti Chanyeol-lah yang akan meminpinnya, Sehun jelas tidak terima dengan pernyataan ayahnya itu. Siapa Chanyeol? Chanyeol hanyalah anak pugut! Mengapa harus Chanyeol yang memimpin perusahaan ayahnya? Mengapa bukan Sehun yang jelas-jelas adalah anak kandungnya? Tentu saja Sehun geram. Namun ia tidak bisa protes, itu sudah keputusan mutlak dari ayahnya.

Sehun memendam semuanya sendirian. Ketika melihat Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menatap dingin ke arah anak pungut itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia selalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun, tak peduli walaupun Sehun sering acuh kepadanya. Bagi Chanyeol, Sehun adalah seorang adik yang harus ia jaga.

Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, walaupun Chanyeol bersikap baik terhadapnya, ia akan tetap tidak menerima adanya Chanyeol. Sehun bahkan masih mengingat kejadian itu, dia yang dengan mudahnya memukul Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol babak belur hanya untuk melepaskan semua kekesalannya. Tetapi sebelumya Sehun akan memastikan kedua orang tuanya tidak berada di rumahnya.

Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu baik atau dia yang memang bodoh, ia tidak membalas perlakuan Sehun. Ia hanya berdiam diri ketika Sehun memukulnya, bahkan walaupun sampai dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang tak kunjung hilang. Chanyeol hanya beranggapan bahwa Sehun merasa kesal dengannya karena telah dengan mudahnya dia merebut apa yang seharusnya Sehun miliki. Chanyeol merasa ia dan Sehun seimbang jika keadaannya terus seperti ini.

Chanyeol tak pernah menceritakan kejadian ini kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya, sehingga kedua orang tua angkatnya menganggap Chanyeol anak berandalan yang suka berkelahi ketika mereka melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang babak belur. Tetapi mereka tidak akan dengan mudahnya merubah keputusan mereka untuk membuat Chanyeol memimpin di perusahannya kelak.

Mungkin ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya tau kejadian yang sebenarnya, mereka akan benar-benar kecewa dengan Sehun.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol merasa jengah dengan semuanya. Ia dengan nekatnya kabur dari rumah mewah itu, dengan tidak membawa apapun. Yang terpenting baginya kini adalah pergi dari rumah yang sudah seperti neraka bagi Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol sempat merasa putus asa karena aksinya ketahuan oleh penjaga di rumah itu, namun akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bersyukur berkali-kali kepada Tuhan karena akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bersembunyi dari kejaran dan mempertemukannya dengan seorang perempuan cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol tinggal di rumah Baekhyun. Kehidupan keduanya tidak berubah. Baekhyun dengan rutinitasnya yaitu pergi ke kampus ketika ada jadwal, dan diam di rumah menemani Chanyeol ketika jadwal kuliahnya sedang kosong. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia dengan baik hatinya akan membersihkan rumah Baekhyun sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada perempuan itu walaupun Baekhyun sempat menolaknya karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol.

_Eomma_nya Baekhyun? Oh- bahkan wanita itu tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun lagi semenjak insiden –kalian harus segera menikah- itu. Baekhyun bersyukur karenanya ia tak harus mendengar celotehan _eomma_nya yang mungkin akan membuat telinganya berdengung.

Chanyeol juga merasa sangat bersyukur ketika Baekhyun tidak membawa temannya yang bernama Sehun itu. Setidaknya, ia aman untuk beberapa saat ini. Ya, aman.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah melakukan kegiatan malam mereka –menonton televisi- sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk menonton televisi disekitar jam delapan sampai jam sepuluh malam. Keduanya tidak ingin tidur terlaru larut karena mereka tidak ingin bangun terlambat.

Keduanya tengah terlarut dengan film yang sedang mereka tonton, dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dan Baekhyun yang duduk di karpet berbahan bulu. Sesekali Baekhyun mengusap lelehan air matanya di pipinya karena film yang mereka tonton menurut Baekhyun sangat sedih. Chanyeol? Dia hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Terlalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengambil _tissue_ yang berada di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pakailah _tissue_ itu, kau terlihat sangat jelek." Ucap Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya muka Baekhyun yang memerah dan matanya yang terlihat sedikit sembab.

Baekhyun segera mengambil _tissue_ itu dan mengelap air matanya dengan kasar. "Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap kasar kepada wanita selembut dia? Hiks. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia begitu kejam, s-seharusnya wanita itu tidak menerima pernyataan cinta laki-laki itu. Huwaaaaa." Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan dramatisnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat Baekhyun, padahal seingatnya tadi Baekhyun menyuruh wanita itu untuk menerima pernyataan cinta laki-laki itu dengan seruan-seruan hebohnya. Seperti; "Kau harus menerimanya! Kau akan menjadi wanita paling bodoh kalau kau tidak menerimanya!" Huh, dasar.

"Heh, Bee, berhentilah menangis hanya karena menonton film picisan seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyentil kening Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

Baekhyun sempat mengaduh sebentar.

"Ini sangat menyedihkan Yeollo, kau saja yang tidak punya perasaan sehingga kau tidak menangis ketika menontonnya. Oh- lihatlah! Kenapa sekarang dia malah memaafkan laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya, sih? Kalau aku menjadi dia, aku akan meninggalkannya dan membencinya." Balas Baekhyun yang kembali heboh ketika melihat adegan itu di televisi. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeollo! Lihat! Bahkan sekarang mereka berciuman, huh, wanita itu terlalu baik hati." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada televisi. Matanya membulat sebentar, lalu dia menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun masih terfokus dengan adegan ciuman yang masih ditampilkan di televisi.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya –yang semula duduk di sofa- menjadi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia tengok sedikit untuk melihat Baekhyun dari samping.

"Hey, kau ingin kita melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan di televisi?" Ucap Chanyeol pelan, seperti berbisik.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengarnya, lalu dengan segera ia menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Dan-

CUP

Kedua belah benda kenyal milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Mereka berciuman. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat dan menahan napasnya. Chanyeol yang memang merancanakan semua ini segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Menghisap pelan bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun lalu melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Sehingga tercipta saliva mereka yang saling berhubungan.

Keadaan hening sesaat.

Kedua pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun sudah memerah seperti tomat. Matanya masih saja terpejam dengan rapatnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan, menurutnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut jika seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tadi.

Tangan Chanyeol yang semula masih berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, ia gerakkan untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan berakhir dengan mencubitnya dengan pelan –tidak berniat untuk membuat sakit Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun membuka pelan matanya, ia merasa sangat malu ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya seperti tadi. Dan matanya langsung disuguhkan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dengan tampannya –uhuk-. Rasa malu Baekhyun bertambah ketika Chanyeol kembali mengelus pipinya pelan dan menatapnya dengan _intens_, segera saja Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ugh- rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menyembunyikan dirinya yang terlihat sangat memalukan ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan –lagi- ketika melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah memastikan bahwa padangan Baekhyun tertuju ke arahnya, Chanyeol segera melakukan _wink_.

"Mau melakukannya lagi, Bee?"

CTAK!

* * *

Setelah kejadian memalukan –menurut Baekhyun- tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana, ia merasa bersalah, kesal, dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun dengan kejamnya melemparkan remote televisinya dengan keras kepada kepala Chanyeol karena Chanyeol dengan isengnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu bagi Baekhyun. Kesal karena ciuman pertamanya tiba-tiba diambil seperti itu. Dan malu karena Chanyeol yang tadi terus-terusan menggodanya. Hhh.

Baekhyun ikutan meringis ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yang seperti sedang menahan kesakitan saat Baekyun sedang mengompres benjolannya dengan air hangat. Kini dirinya diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Yeollo, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja tadi. Sungguh." Cicit Baekhyun pelan, tangannya masih mengompres benjolan Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Dan cepat selesaikan, ini lumayan sakit tahu. Tak kusangka perempuan sepertimu ternyata mempunyai tenaga yang cukup besar." Balas Chanyeol dengan ketusnya.

Baekhyun cemberut ketika mendengar balasan Chanyeol. "Aku kan tidak sengaja, Yeollo. Kau juga sih malah menggodaku seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dimanyunkan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, dia masih kesal sepertinya. Padahal kan tadi dia yang memulainya.

Baekhyun tambah memanyunkan bibirnya ketika dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol. Handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres benjolan Chanyeol ia simpan. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dadanya, raut wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin. Bibirnya masih sama seperti tadi –manyun-. Dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca ia memulai aksinya.

"Yeollo~ kumohon, maafkan aku." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara yang ia buat seimut mungkin. Terlihat seperti _puppy _yang- ugh, lucu sekali.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tadi hanya pura-pura kesal -coret- sedikit kesal. Tapi kalau melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa gemas sendiri. Ahh- Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya.

Dengan segera tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Padahal kan ia tadi cuma ingin dapat permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol. Namun kemudian, mata Baekhyun kembali membulat. Dan-

CUP-

* * *

Sehun meremas sebuah foto yang berada digenggamannya, mukanya memerah, seperti sedang menahan amarah.

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku akan segera menemukanmu. Atau mungkin, aku juga akan melenyapkanmu."

***To Be Continued***

**Aku tau ini chapter yang ancur banget ;-; maaf ya updatenya super telat. Maaf banget /bow/ maaf juga karena chapter ini pendek banget /bow/ maaf juga kalo garing/alurnya kecepetan /bow/ ;-; btw aku lagi seneng banget/? Ya iyalah seneng, siapa coba yang ga seneng kalo dikasih moment chanbaek yang banyak gitu ;A; greget sebenernya waktu liat update-an ig baek/chan. Pengen banget gitu mereka cepet nikah. Apalagi waktu yang dimobil dan di pesawat itu –uhuk-. Chanbaek is more than real, bro, wkwkwk. Emm maaf juga ya chapter ini ga bisa bales review, ini juga lagi cepet2 soalnya #alah.**

**Makasih bangett buat yang udah review/fav/follow story-nya ^-^**

**Mind to Review again? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

**.**

**Summary: **Kesalah pahaman yang berujung ke pernikahan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Ia sedang mengingat kejadian tadi yang sangat memalukan itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus bibirnya sendiri, kembali mengingat ketika bibir Chanyeol yang tebal menyesap bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Ah, ciuman pertamanya terasa sangat memabukkan.

Tetapi kemudian senyumannya luntur begitu saja. Tangannya yang semula berada di bibirnya ia gerakkan untuk memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

'Huh, Baekhyun bodoh! Kenapa aku tadi malah melempari Chanyeol dengan remote? Padahal kan bisa saja aku akan mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya! Eh- duhh, kenapa aku malah jadi berpikiran seperti ini.' Rutuk Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Kepalanya kembali ia pukul ketika menyadari pikirannya tadi.

Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu melihat jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas rupanya.

"Hoaaam, lebih baik aku tidur saja." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Tubuhnya ia baringkan di kasur, setelahnya ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring, tanda ada notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeram ketika mengambil ponselnya. Siapa sih yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini? Mengganggu sekali.

"Ada apa si albino itu mengirimku pesan? Tumben sekali." Gumam Baekhyun pelan ketika melihat nama Sehun tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Aku ingin ke rumahmu besok pagi ya, Baek. Ada buku yang ingin kupinjam darimu. Sekalian kenalkan aku pada calon suamimu itu ya Baek ;) sampai jumpa besok._

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia sudah membaca pesan dari Sehun. Tumben sekali Sehun ingin meminjam buku kepadanya, biasanya sih Baekhyun yang meminjam buku ke Sehun. Ah biarkanlah.

Baekhyun segera meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelah kasurnya, lalu dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan dari Sehun.

* * *

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas, Chanyeol malah tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Matanya terasa terbuka lebar, sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Yang ada ia malah menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya gelisah.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa perasaan tidak enak sedari tadi.

Chanyeol mengela napasnya kasar, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa besok tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Chanyeol melihat atap ruangan yang ia tempati dengan matanya yang tajam. Pikirannya menjadi kosong untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian, Chanyeol mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk. Kaki panjangnya ia tekuk dan kepalanya ia benamkan di sana. Matanyapun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Inilah saat-saat yang Chanyeol benci, ketika pikirannya kosong dan ia malah kembali mengingat kedua orang tua kandungnya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tetapi sayangnya, mereka sudah pergi mendahului Chanyeol yang kini menjadi merasa sangat sedih dan kesepian. Kadang, Chanyeol berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang terasa sangat tidak adil, tapi kemudian Chanyeol sadar, bahwa dengan bunuh diri semuanya tidak akan terselesaikan.

Tanpa terasa, buliran _liquid_ bening sudah meluncur dari mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menyekanya, ia membiarkan buliran air mata itu jatuh dengan deras melalui pipinya. Biarkanlah Chanyeol terlihat lemah kali ini. Wajar juga bukan jika seorang laki-laki menangis?

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan, ia sebenarnya lupa bagaimana orang tuanya bisa meninggal. Yang ia ingat hanyalah asap dan suara teriakan.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol terlelap dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi, dan menyisakan jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipinya.

* * *

Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi, dan Chanyeol sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia baru membuka matanya, tiba-tiba pusing mendera kepalanya. Badannya pun terasa sangat pegal mengingat posisi tidurnya yang terduduk.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerang karena rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan tenaga seadanya, ia berusaha berdiri dan membangunkan Baekhyun untuk memintainya obat. Tapi, baru dua langkah Chanyeol berjalan, tiba-tiba pandangan Chanyeol menjadi buram dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, badannya sedikit menggigil karena cuaca hari ini yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya guna mengusir sedikit hawa dingin. Dengan santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Ah Chanyeol- Baekhyun kembali merona ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi begini ketika mendengar Chanyeol, mungkin karena insiden kemarin. Duh, Baekhyun sungguhan tidak dapat melupakan kejadian kemarin.

Dengan senyuman yang manis di wajahnya, Baekhyun membuat sarapan untuknya dan Chanyeol. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan untuk mengusir keheningan di sini. Tapi kemudian wajah cantiknya menjadi mengernyit bingung. Ia sedikit bingung ketika baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol belum keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal kan ini sudah pukul tujuh, biasanya sih Chanyeol akan bangun lebih awal dari Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tetap berpikiran positif, mungkin saja Chanyeol kelelahan dan jadi bangun telat. Ya… mungkin saja.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan semua sarapannya, ia dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol beberapa kali.

"Yeollo! Bangunlah! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Yak! Yeollo! Cepat bangun! Atau aku akan langsung memasuki kamar ini!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang mengancam.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Duh, Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri.

"Baiklah! Aku akan langsung memasuki kamarmu." Ucap Baekhyun _final_. Dan setelahnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Clek-

"Ya Tuhan! Yeollo! Kau kenapa?!" Ucap Baekhyun kaget ketika ia sudah membuka kamar Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak kaget kalau ia melihat Chanyeol yang terbaring di lantai kamarnya dengan muka pucat dan bibir yang membiru.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun mengampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung saja mengangkat kepala Chanyeol untuk disimpan di pahanya. Tangannya ia gerakan untuk menggerak-gerakan bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Bangunlah! Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku panik seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks, Yeollo… jangan membuatku khawatir." Oh- Baekhyun juga sudah mulai menangis, rasa ketakutan tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Tangannya memegang kening Chanyeol yang terasa dingin. Bagaimana mungkin tidak dingin kalau Chanyeol sudah pingsan dan terbaring di lantai selama satu jam.

TING TONG

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi, dan pikiran Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada Sehun. Karena seingatnya semalam Sehun memberi tahunya bahwa ia akan berkunjung untuk meminjam buku miliknya.

"Kau Sehun, kan? Cepatlah masuk! D-dan tolong bantu aku!" Teriak Baekhyun tanpa ragu, ia yakin sekali bahwa Sehunlah yang tadi memencet bel.

Sehun yang memang tadi memencet bel terperanjat pelan dan sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit serak. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?

Dengan cepat Sehun memasuki rumah mungil Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci, daripada dia tetap diam di depan dengan pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau di mana, Baek?" Teriak Sehun ketika ia sudah memasuki rumah Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah! Hiks, aku di sini. Cepatlah kemari." Itu suara Baekhyun, Sehun dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya. Jadi, dengan segera Sehun menghampiri sebuah ruangan yang tadi terdengar suara Baekhyun di dalamnya.

Pintunya tidak tertutup, jadi Sehun bisa langsung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Sehun kembali memasang raut wajah kebingungan ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang memangku seorang laki-laki. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak kelihatan karena terhalang oleh badan Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sesegukan segera menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang melihatnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Hiks, Sehun-ah, bantu aku- hiks, Yeollo-" Baekhyun berucap sembari sesegukan, Sehun rasa Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Tapi, siapakah Yeollo itu? Apa mungkin dia adalah calon suami Baekhyun?

Sehun dengan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Matanya langsung saja membola ketika melihat wajah seorang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring lemas dipangkuan Baekhyun.

'Chan-Chanyeol _hyung_?'

"S-sehun-ah? Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat- hiks, cepat bantu aku." Ucap Baekhyun ketika dia melihat Sehun hanya berdiam di tempatnya.

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"A-ah, sini aku bantu." Ucap Sehun sedikit gugup, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun berusaha untuk membopong tubuh Chanyeol. Walaupun tubuh Chanyeol terlihat kurus, tapi tetap saja badannya berat.

Dan untung saja tadi Sehun membawa mobilnya ketika ke rumah Baekhyun, jadi mereka tidak perlu mencari taxi untuk membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun jadi merasa sangat berterima kasih ke Sehun.

* * *

Selama diperjalanan, Baekhyun masih menangis sesegukan dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Chanyeol. Ia hanya kaget ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol tadi, dan tentu saja Baekhyun khawatir. Ia takut Chanyeol terkena penyakit berbahaya. Ck.

Sedangkan Sehun yang berada di bangku kemudi hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dingin lewat kaca mobilnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _hyung_nya adalah calon suami dari Baekhyun; teman dekatnya. Dan juga untuk apa _hyung_nya ini melarikan dari rumahnya dan malah berdiam diri di rumah Baekhyun? Apakah mereka memang sudah saling mengenal? Atau apakah Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya teman dekatnya jadi _hyung_nya ini ingin balas dendam kepadanya dengan cara menyakiti Baekhyun? Huh, apa-apaan itu.

'Kau tidak akan dengan mudahnya bisa menikah dan menjadikan Baekhyun menjadi milikmu, _hyung_. Kita tunggu saja nanti.'

"Sehun-ah? Bisakah kita lebih cepat? Aku khawatir ia akan semakin parah." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah berhenti menangis, tapi tangannya masih setia memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"H-huh? Tidak bisa, Baek. Kalau kita mengebut yang ada kita malah membahayakan diri kita sendiri." Balas Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin berkata begini; 'Justru aku akan merasa sangat senang kalau ia bertambah parah, Baek.'

Kau kejam sekali Sehun-ah.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menghela napasnya kecewa, ucapan Sehun memang ada benarnya juga. Jadi dia memilih untuk bersabar dan berdo'a agar Chanyeol tidak apa-apa.

* * *

Mereka sudah di rumah sakit sekarang dan Chanyeol juga sekarang sedang di tangani oleh dokter. Baekhyun berharap-harap cemas dalam hati agar Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk menghubungi _eomma_nya mengenai keadaan Chanyeol, kalau _eomma_nya tahu yang ada nanti keadaannya malah menjadi bertambah rumit.

Baekhyun juga tidak dapat tenang sekarang. Sedari tadi ia tidak duduk dan malah berjalan mondar-mandir. Sehun yang melihatnya pun jadi pusing sendiri.

"Duduklah Baek, nanti kakimu akan pegal jika terus seperti itu." Ucap Sehun yang mulai lelah melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa, Hun. Aku tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang jika aku belum tahu alasan kenapa Yeollo bisa seperti itu." Balas Baekhyun yang kini mulai menggigiti kukunya; tanda kalau ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Cih, sebegitu khawatirnya kah, kau? Buat apa seorang brengsek seperti dia dikhawatirkan." Ucap Sehun, namun setelahnya ia segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sehun merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia berbicara kelepasan seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun segera menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Brengsek? Memangnya kau sudah mengenal Yeollo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang penasaran.

"Aa-ah, tidak, tidak. K-kau mungkin saja sedang kelelahan, Baek. Makannya pendengaranmu jadi bermasalah." Jawab Sehun dengan gugup. Tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun yakin pendengarannya tidak mermasalah, jelas-jelas dia bisa mendengar kalau Sehun mengatakan kata brengsek. Tapi, Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menyangkalnya, jadi dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

Sedangkan Sehun menghela napasnya lega.

Clek-

Pintu ruangan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun lihat, terbuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan seseorang memakai pakaian berwarna putih; dokter.

Segera saja Baekhyun menghampiri dokter itu dengan cepat.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Baekhyun menanyai dokter itu dengan satu tarikan napas, ia sudah benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun juga berjalan mendekati sang dokter, ikut menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut dokter itu.

Dokter itu menarik napasnya pelan.

"Tuan Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, dia hanya merasa tertekan. Di tubuhnya juga terdapat banyak luka lebam yang menjadikan daya tahan tubuhnya berkurang." Jeda. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Setelahnya, sang dokter segera pergi menjauhi Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Ia merasa senang karena Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Tapi, sebagian dari dirinya lagi merasa sedikit terkejut. Chanyeol tertekan? Tertekan karena apa? Dan banyak luka lebam? Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol sering disiksa di rumahnya makannya ia jadi kabur? Tapi… siapa yang menyiksanya? Seingatnya Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik.

'Hah, rupanya banyak sekali yang aku belum ketahui tentang Chanyeol.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sedang kalut, Sehun malah menyeringai seram.

'Kau tertekan, _hyung_? Apa karenaku? Cih, begitu saja kau sudah tertekan. Dan… apakah luka lebam dari pukulanku masih berbekas? Oh, kasihan sekali.'

Sehun segera tersadar dari pikirannya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sudah memasuki ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat, ia tak berniat untuk memasuki ruangan itu, yang ada nanti ia malah muak ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol kalau ia masuk.

* * *

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah tak sepucat tadi. Tubuhnya ia dudukan di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang mempunyai lingkarang hitam di sekitar matanya. Ia menjadi merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol, pasti beban Chanyeol sangatlah banyak.

Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyingkirkan poni Chanyeol yang menutupi dahinya. Sedikit meringis ketika disadarinya masih ada benjolan bekas kemarin malam. Tuh kan, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol sadar, tak memperdulikan Sehun yang tadi sudah mengantarnya dan Chanyeol ke sini.

Omong-omong, Sehun kemana ya?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada Sehun di sini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu ia keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Ketika baru keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan ruangan ini. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sehun-ah, terima kasih banyak ya kau sudah mau mengantarkanku dan Chanyeol ke sini. Maaf sudah membuatmu menjadi kerepotan begini." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah sering merepotkanku, Baek?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Baekhyun merenggut.

"Ihh, jadinya kau merasa keberatan? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Balas Baekhyun dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau ini, aku kan hanya bercanda. Tenang saja, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku ko. Ehm, Baek, aku pulang dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Sehun sembari melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya.

"Yap. Hati-hati di jalan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Sehun-ah."

"Oke ByunBaek. Ppai."

"Ppai-ppai Sehun-ah."

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dengan matanya yang terasa sangat silau karena ada cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela yang berada di ruangan ini. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit, dilihat dari ruangannya yang berwarna putih dan tercium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah terlelap di kursi samping ranjangnya dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan.

Setelahnya ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi berada di sini. Tapi, pikirannya terhenti begitu saja ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan suara familiar yang tiba-tiba menyahutinya.

"Masih mau berusaha lari dariku lagi, Chanyeol _hyung_?"

***To Be Continued***

**Chap ini ancur ya? Aku tau kok x) maaf ya /bow/ sedikit kecewa juga karena yg review semakin berkurang ;-; ayo dong pada review, biar aku makin semangat gitu/? .-. tapi makasih juga yang udah berbaik hati mau review di chap kemarin x) untuk chenma makasih ya sarannya, ntar kata2nya aku pake deh kalo bisa, kkkk. eh btw chap ini masih pendek, kah? ini udah sekitar 8 halaman aku nulisnya .-. maaf ya kalo menurut kalian ini masih pendek /bow/ daaaan... HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY YA! hehe, terakhir..**

**Mind to Review again? :)**


End file.
